I've Got the Most
by Ayai
Summary: Texas, Georgia, and California get into a fight. America settles it. Rated T for language


Peace and quiet was something hard to come by in America's house.

Usually, the states would always end up returning to have America referee one of their fights, which America would settle with some marshmallows and Google.

He was actually pretty worried about his children. It was the first time since they all moved out that he hadn't seen any of them for more than a day, they were always in and out for various reasons. Some claimed they missed their Daddy; others wanted to make sure he hadn't fallen down the stairs and broken his legs, unable to reach the phone to call for help.

This was why he was so on edge. He had been pacing around his kitchen all day, just waiting for the front door to open. He had finally grown tired of it and made a pot of coffee to help try and calm his nerves.

The silence was overwhelming as he sat in his recliner, sipping out of the mug Virginia gave him for his birthday. The other states had given him big presents, the Carolina's, Georgia, and Alabama had gotten him a new Thoroughbred, claiming it was from all of them, Kansas painted a field of sunflowers onto a giant canvas—which was now hanging proudly up on the wall, America couldn't wait to rub it in Russia's face—, California had bought him a Chevy Camaro, claiming that his old Ford was lame, and many other interesting items, and Virginia had waited to give America his present last, shoving it into his hands with a "Here. Enjoy."

America shrugged, he did enjoy. The mug had an American flag on it, so he used it pretty often.

He settled back into the recliner, his hand on the remote, about the change the channel on the T.V to HBO—

The front door slammed open, the force of the kick that had opened it causing the doorknob to go through the wall.

America jumped, spilling coffee all over his shirt. He scowled at the three bickering states, and prepared himself for the most likely ridiculous fight he would decide the outcome to.

"Ya damn Yankee, you're so wrong!"

"Am not! I've totally got the most!"

"Y'all are both dumb. I have the most."

The last comment enraged the other two even more, and they started shouting insults at each other, ranging from "Yankee" to "Redneck" to "Dumb Blonde"

America decided to intervene right there, not wishing for the fight to get physical.

"Georgia and California, stop fighting. Texas, stop encouraging them!"

The fighting ceased, and the three states looked at America with wide eyes. He turned to his son, who was leaning over his sisters while they were in mid grab at each other's hair.

"Tex, you're supposed to keep your sisters from fighting, not the other way around."

He lowered his vision to his Thirteenth Colony, "Georgia, you're too mature for this." Said girl nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

He turned to California, and was at a loss for what to say.

"Gee, thanks Dad." She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Now, what's going on?"

They all began talking at once, words forming and turning into a mess.

"Texas."

"Yessir, California thinks she has the most songs written about her, but I think it's me, and Georgia came out of nowhere saying it was her."

California threw he hands out, "Why in the hell would Georgia have the most songs written about her? I understand Texas thinking he has the most, with his size and all, and me, because I'm well, me, but _Georgia_?"

Her sister's skin flushed red, as it did whenever she was seriously angry. If America could only warn a stranger one thing before meeting The Empire State of the South, it was being ignorant of her state.

Georgia went into full on statistics mode, "In the year 2000, the Atlanta Airport had the most passengers in the world, _in the world_. Coke came from Atlanta, and Stone Mountain is one of the largest masses of exposed granite in the world. 1864, Sherman, the bastard, burnt down Atlanta, and when he reached Savannah, thought it was so damn beautiful that he 'gave it' to President Lincoln as a Christmas present." She took a deep breath, and California looked like she regretted ever opening her mouth, "'Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite' came from Savannah, when colonists stuffed their mattresses with Spanish Moss only to wake up covered in chiggers. Savannah is also America's most haunted city, and Atlanta is the 'Zombie capital of the world' apparently. I've got the largest poultry convention in the world. I ALSO have the largest drive-in fast food restaurant in the world. In Atlanta, it's illegal to tie a giraffe to a telephone pole. If you put a donkey in your bathtub in Georgia, you go to jail for a long ass time, and get a big fine. Do I even have to mention the Atlanta Aquarium?" Georgia coughed, and Texas was banging his head into the wall, having heard this rant at least seven times in the past week. "And I have Anime Weekend Atlanta and DragonCon."

Texas raised his head, "I've got A-kon and AnimeFest?"

"I've got Anime Expo, bitches." California said smugly, and Georgia threw a pillow at her head.

"Fuck you, Cali."

America glared at his ex-colony, "Georgia! Watch your mouth, young lady!"

She muttered something out that sounded like an apology, but she obviously didn't mean it.

"Atlanta's Airport may be busy, but DFW's is big. Big by Texas' standards, which means real big." Texas pointed out, but his sisters were ignoring him once again.

"In summary, why wouldn't I have the most songs?" Georgia said, finishing up her argument.

California opened her mouth, but America cut her off, "Off the top of my head… I'd have to say I think Georgia's got the most songs. But I'm not sure."

He pulled out his phone and started typing, "Georgia's got 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia', 'Georgia on my Mind', and a shit ton of others, but California's got, 'California Girls' and a ton of songs about L.A and San Fran."

America's eyes widened at the results on the screen of his phone, "But it seems that Texas has the most. Congrats, dude."

Texas smiled and waggled his eyebrows at his two sisters, who were both shocked.

America smiled, "Georgia, you're the state mentioned in the most songs. Sorry Cali."

Georgia and Texas high fived, and Texas stuck his tongue out at California, who snorted and stormed out of the house.

Georgia gave her Daddy a quick kiss on the cheek and Texas clapped his back before they followed their sister out the door.

America sighed and lowered himself down onto the recliner.

Yep, it was just another normal day in America's house.

* * *

**Shitty one-shot I wrote while bored.**

**I'm proud to call myself a Georgian, I love my state, and everything about it, but I'll probably end up moving to Texas in the future.**

**This was inspired by a fight I saw on some forums over who had more songs, Georgia, Texas, or California.**

**Well, that's it I guess.  
**

_**~Ayai  
**_

_**I'm not even telling you to review, because I feel like this fic isn't really worth it.  
**_


End file.
